So we meet again, Harry Potter
by Arwen Applestone
Summary: Eight years after their emotionally trying break-up, Harry and Draco meet up again. Is there any hope for the two of them to get back together, or will their past haunt them forever? Harry-Draco Slash Male-Male COMPLETE
1. So we meet again, Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains SLASH, which is a relationship between two MALES. If you don't like it, please do not continue.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was Friday evening, and Harry and Ron were enjoying a couple of drinks at a Muggle bar. It had been a long week for them at the Ministry. A long and thorough investigation had led to the capture of several suspected Death Eaters, who were now being questioned. Despite the fact that Voldemort was long dead, the Death Eater movement persisted, much weaker than before, but waiting to rise again. Ron and his team of Aurors had been working like dogs for the past couple of months. It had been slightly less hectic for Harry at the Department of Wizard Education, but the tense atmosphere at the Ministry was all-pervasive. The matter was finally out of the hands of Ron's team, and he sounded like he was really looking forward to letting his hair down and relaxing over the weekend.  
  
"I haven't gone out on a date in ages," Ron grumbled. "And what do I do when I finally get time to relax and unwind? I drink beer with my best mate. God! My life is pathetic. Come on, Harry, there must be someone you know who you can set me up with? The girls still go gaga for you, don't they? How about putting in a good word for me to some of them? It's not as if you'd want to do much with them anyway."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I'll see what I can do," he told Ron.  
  
Given Harry's need to keep the things he cared about away from the public eye, it was not surprising that not many people knew that he was gay. Whenever he went to a new place, he was always accosted by girls. They all wanted to meet Harry Potter, the famous wizard who had defeated Lord Voldemort. Not that anyone could blame them, according to Hermione. Harry rarely believed Hermione when she had anything nice to say about him, but if she was to be believed, he had grown from a skinny, awkward boy to a strapping, handsome young man. His hair was still as messy as ever, but most of the girls apparently found that adorably cute. Harry kept in shape playing Quidditch for fun, and he had a healthy tan. He still shied away from social situations though, and spent most weekends with Ron and his family.  
  
After the war, Harry had tried to keep his personal life as private as possible and had shunned all media attention. Times had been difficult, and Harry had actually hexed a couple of reporters who just didn't get the message. Eventually, the excitement died away, and The Boy Who Lived was allowed to go about his daily business without the constant fear of being jumped on by a hidden cameraman or reporter. He had accepted a desk job at the Ministry, not wanting to do any more actual fighting after what he had been through in the war. The physical scars disappeared over time, but the emotional scars remained.  
  
Harry had stayed in touch with a few of his old school friends as well as comrades he had fought side by side with during the war. Hermione had married a fellow researcher at the Department of History, and Harry saw the couple often, though not as often as he saw Ron. Ron and Hermione had got together for a while during their seventh year at Hogwarts, but it hadn't lasted long. Ron had been in a number of relationships since then, but had never really been serious about anyone.  
  
They were leisurely drinking and talking, when a woman's voice interrupted them. "Harry? Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh no, not another one," Harry muttered, looking up to see who had called him. He broke into a wide smile. "Cho!" he exclaimed. "Wow, I haven't seen you in ages -- you look great. You remember Ron, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," said Cho, smiling. "How are you both? I haven't seen either of you since Hogwarts."  
  
They exchanged pleasantries and Harry and Ron told her about their jobs. They obviously knew what she had been up to. Cho played for the Tutshill Tornadoes, and was always on the news. The media loved the pretty Seeker, and she was probably the most photographed member of the team.  
  
Ron suspected that Harry and Cho might want to do some catching up. He feigned a headache and left. "It was great seeing you again, Cho. Good Luck at the game on Sunday. Harry, Quidditch tomorrow at ten?"  
  
"I'll see you there, Ron. Goodnight!"  
  
"Bye, Ron. It was lovely seeing you too."  
  
After Ron left, there was a rather awkward silence. Harry and Cho hadn't really spoken much after their break up in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. It was years ago, of course, but neither had talked about their brief relationship since they split up.  
  
"So, anything new at the Ministry, Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Nothing particularly exciting." Harry smiled.  
  
There was another pause, and Cho seemed to be debating whether or not to say something. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I know we've never talked about this, but I'm sorry about all that happened between us. I just wasn't ready then, and it wasn't fair of me to even go out with you. It took a while for me to get over Cedric's death and move on. If things had been different, maybe we would have had a chance."  
  
Harry smiled even more at this. "Well, I was really immature then too, Cho. You weren't the only one not ready for a relationship. Actually, I look back at those years and laugh at how naive I was then. We all have to grow up sooner or later. Besides, it never would have worked out. Er...I don't mean because of you. It's because...I'm gay."  
  
Cho looked up, startled. "Really? I...I had no idea. When did you...did our relationship make you realise it?" Cho looked down as if she didn't really want to hear the answer.  
  
"No. I mean, I was confused about my preference for a while, but I met someone during our seventh year, and that's when I was sure. Very, very sure," said Harry wistfully.  
  
Cho laughed. "I wish I had known this before. It would have been one less thing to feel guilty about. I was really messed up back then, and drifted in and out of several relationships. I always wondered if one of the boys I had gone out with could have been the one, and it was just the wrong time. At least I know it wasn't you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Definitely not me," he agreed.  
  
Harry was about to say something else when Cho looked beyond his shoulder and waved. "My date's here, Harry. It was great to see you. We really should do this again sometime. I would love to catch up."  
  
"Same here, Cho. See you soon, I hope." Harry stood up as Cho gave him a peck on his cheek and turned to leave. His eyes followed her as Cho walked towards her date, and seeing who it was, his jaw dropped.  
  
Draco Malfoy was dressed in a pale shirt, with a grey jacket that brought out the silver in his eyes. Long strands of silver-blond hair fell over his face, and he brushed them away with an easy grace. Seeing him, Harry's mind drifted back in time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was towards the end of his seventh year that everything fell apart for Draco. Lucius had finally been captured and given the Dementor's Kiss and Draco looked as though he had been to Hell and back.  
  
Harry had seen Draco struggle through it all, eventually joining the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort. Being forced to work closely with the object of his fantasies was not easy for Harry. He channeled his attraction for the boy into animosity, and the two were constantly picking squabbles with each other.  
  
Harry was just coming to terms with being gay, and Draco brought out a reaction in him that no one else could. His feelings towards Draco had grown from the earlier anger and frustration to a deep and intense longing. He wanted Draco with every bit of his being. As he got to know Draco better, he also developed a healthy respect for the sarcastically witty boy. It was everything he could do to keep his hands off him. Just standing in the same room with Draco would make him flushed and nervous. Harry wanted so badly to touch him; to kiss him; to show him the intensity of his feelings.  
  
One moonlit night, after numerous fights and arguments with the attractive blond, Harry finally gave in to the temptation that had been torturing him for months. Draco was sitting by the lake, tormented by his thoughts, and Harry happened upon him by accident. Draco looked so fragile and vulnerable that Harry reached out and hugged him, wanting to comfort him. Draco was surprised, but didn't resist. He reached out and pulled Harry's face towards him, and a fierce and passionate kiss followed. He ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, while his other hand circled Harry's waist and brought him closer.  
  
Harry gave himself completely to the kiss. It was all that he had been dreaming about for so long. His hands circled around Draco's waist, pulling him closer; he wanted there to be no distance between them. His breath was ragged and erratic, and all he could feel was his tongue in Draco's mouth, his hands touching Draco's body, Draco on him, around him, holding him. He gasped as Draco broke away and brushed his lips against Harry's neck. Harry leaned back on the ground and pulled Draco over him and kissed him again.  
  
The atmosphere was electric. Harry forgot about the war, about school, about everything else. All he knew was the intense heat between himself and Draco, their breaths mingling and their bodies demanding contact. Everything he wanted was right there in front of him. They finally broke away for air and lay side by side on the grass.  
  
When his brain started to cool down a bit, Harry thought that he should offer some explanation. "Draco, I...er...look..."  
  
"Shhh, don't say anything Harry. It doesn't matter. Don't ask why or how. I just don't want to think about what's right and what's wrong. I need this and I think you do too. Can we just let it be for now?" Draco sighed.  
  
They lay peacefully on the grass for a while longer, staring at the sky in silence. Eventually, they walked back towards the Great Hall.  
  
That was the beginning of their stormy relationship, which had lasted almost two years. The chemistry between them was phenomenal, but they were just so different in so many ways. They argued all the time about everything, and once almost came to the point of hexing each other. But the make-up sex was unbelievable. Everything was forgotten in the bedroom, and it was just moans of pleasure and pain, skin on skin, and burning desire. Whatever else their relationship was, it was never boring.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's mind was jerked back to the present, when he saw that Draco had given Cho a light peck, and the two were walking towards him. Draco had an amused smile curling on his lips.  
  
"So we meet again, Harry Potter," Draco drawled. He held out his hand.  
  
Harry shook his hand and was surprised to find his fingers tingling at the touch.  
  
"Draco," Harry acknowledged. "It's been what ... eight years?" Eight long years. Seems like yesterday, and yet, it feels like ages ago. God, he still looks so good. Those eyes! That skin! I just want to touch him. Am I ever going to get over this ridiculous attraction?  
  
"Yeah, time flies, doesn't it? Why don't you join Cho and me for dinner?" Draco looked at Cho to see if that was alright with her.  
  
Cho seemed a bit surprised with the suggestion, but graciously said, "Yes, why not? Harry, would you like to join us? "  
  
"Thanks, but I can't," said Harry, with a small smile. "I was just leaving. I've got plans for tomorrow morning. Some other time, maybe?"  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Draco, his gaze steady on Harry's eyes. "It has been eight years. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about. Well, I do at least. I imagine you will tell us all about your job and be done in ten minutes, but I have plenty of tales to tell. Why don't we talk over dinner and catch up? I have stories that will get your broomstick vibrating again." Draco paused, and looking at Harry's eyes go wide, added, with an innocent smile, "You still play Quidditch, don't you?"  
  
Harry blushed. He felt those familiar feelings rising up again. He had never been able to resist Draco, and he hated himself for his weakness. He nodded his agreement and followed Draco and Cho to their table.  
  
Dinner was not as awkward as Harry had imagined it would be. Draco, who now played for the Chudley Cannons, was as charming as ever as he roped both Harry and Cho into conversations about Quidditch and other things. Soon, the three of them were laughing and teasing each other, like old friends.  
  
After they had eaten, Cho excused herself for a few minutes and left the two young men alone. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"So, here we are, again," said Draco, after a while. "How's the Ministry treating you? Still keeping in shape, I see. How ever are you getting through life without the spark that is me?" He raised his hand with a flourish. "I'll bet you pined for me for months, no wait, years, and then finally decided to be straight since no other man could fill my shoes? Tell Daddy he's right, and you might get a present." Draco smiled suggestively, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry forced a smile. Bastard. You know perfectly well that no other man could fill your shoes. "I see you're still the same arrogant git you were. As for me pining away, a little birdie told me that you weren't exactly Captain Happiness after we split. I've been okay. The Ministry work is...well, it keeps me busy. No complaints, you know. It's a comfortable routine. I know what's coming next."  
  
Harry remembered those long dark months where every day was a gift, and nobody made plans for the future. He remembered those stolen moments with Draco, the midnight trysts, the desperate kisses. The way they made love like there was no tomorrow, because there very well could have been no tomorrow. It still hadn't been enough to drown out the cries, the shrieks of pain, the constant dread. Well, that was all in the past. Just like his relationship with Draco.  
  
Harry continued, "How about you? You're looking..." Amazing, gorgeous, good enough to eat. "You're looking well." Harry used the opportunity to let his eyes run all over Draco. "You and Cho, I never would have imagined. We went out for a while in school, you know."  
  
"Yeah, you've mentioned it before. We were close too, if you remember. I'm sure you've forgotten half the things you told me then. I remember a story about you and a few baked goods in a broom shed..."  
  
Harry laughed. He remembered the things he had told Draco well enough. Too well. "So, how long have you two been seeing each other?"  
  
"We see each other on and off. We're kind of...friends with benefits. We meet often, at Quidditch events, and you know, I'm single; she's single. And let's face it, who can resist me? Oh, to be cursed with the Malfoy charm!" he said dramatically, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, it seemed a good idea at the time. Nothing terribly serious. Nothing like..." Draco's expression turned serious. He caught Harry's eyes with his, and Harry felt his knees going weak. "Nothing like what we had, Harry. I've never found what you and I had. Never again."  
  
Harry felt his breath coming faster. Why are you doing this, Draco? What do you want from me? Do you want to get back together? You're here on a date with a woman, for crying out loud.  
  
"I...does Cho know about us, Draco?" Harry asked, the thought suddenly striking him.  
  
"I don't think so. But we have been friends for a while, so it may have slipped out at some point. I don't really remember telling her. She has been great to complain about my lovers to, very unbiased. It helps that she adores me too. She thinks it's quite exciting that I'm bisexual. I am, after all, an exciting, intriguing man. But enough about me." Draco paused. "Harry, have you ever thought about...about us? About what could have been, if it weren't for the war, for my father, for Dumbledore? If it had just been the two of us?"  
  
Harry was not surprised at Draco's quick changes, from joking to serious, and threw his head back in his chair and sighed. Have I thought about it? Only every day. "What's the point, Draco? It's over, it's gone. We had our time together, and it was great. It was wonderful. But it was also awful. Do you remember the arguments? The fights? There's just too much between us, there always was."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, Harry. There is too much between us. I've thought about you all these years, and wondered what it would be like if I saw you again. But seeing you here..." Draco ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "It's like nothing's changed. I don't want to leave with Cho; I want to leave with you. I want to wake up with you. I want to spend the night making glorious love to you. I want to remember what we had. Are you...are you seeing anyone right now?"  
  
"No, I haven't exactly had an exciting love life since we broke up. But that's not the..."  
  
"You haven't had an exciting love life? Come now, Potter, don't be modest. Everything about you is exciting. Just the words 'Harry' and 'love' in the same sentence make me want to rip all the clothes off you and have you on the table. You remember the day you broke all the dessert bowls, don't you? You were such a naughty boy. I've never been able to look at caramel pudding the same way again." Draco reached out and ran a finger across Harry's lips.  
  
Harry gulped again, his breathing even more erratic now. "Draco, you are here with Cho. You...we broke up, remember. We decided it was for the best. That was our decision. Wasn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"It's what we needed to do, Harry. What I wanted then, what I still want...is you." Draco put his right hand on Harry's knee, and Harry felt like he was burning up inside. "Don't tell me that's not what you want as well. Come on, Harry, live a little. Take a risk. Go with it. Let's see where it takes us. You aren't afraid, are you? Is the Boy-Who-Made-Mad- Passionate-Love-To-Me-Under-An-Invisibility-Cloak-A-Few-Feet-Away-From-His- Friends scared now? Are you chicken, Harry?"  
  
Cho chose that moment to return to the table, and Draco slowly took his hand off Harry's knee. Harry released the breath he had been holding. There was some more light conversation, mostly between Draco and Cho, and then the three of them got ready to leave.  
  
As they got up, Draco turned to Harry. "Harry, we are having a friendly Quidditch game next Sunday, just some friends. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Harry was burning up under his gaze. He knew he should refuse, he should get the hell away from Draco, but he found himself asking about the game, and agreeing to meet Draco there.  
  
When he got home, Harry sank into his bed and thought about the evening. It had been surprising to see Draco; surprising and exciting. He had followed Draco's career, and knew that he was a Seeker to be reckoned with. Ron had not been too thrilled when his favourite Quidditch team had taken Draco on as Seeker, but Draco had more than met everybody's expectations. Harry had not been surprised; there was nothing mediocre about Draco. He smiled to himself as he sank into pleasant dreams of the past. Oh Draco...  
  
Memories of the past. The words echoed in his ears. "Maybe we can meet as friends someday." Are we friends, Draco? Can we ever be just friends? Can I ever be in the same room with you and not want to be with you? Harry sighed. What does Draco want? Why was he acting the way he was? For that matter what was I doing? Shit, who am I kidding? I've never been able to resist him. If he keeps this up, I'll be in bed with him before long. No, not going to go there. Not going to think about how wonderful it would be to have him hold me at night; to wake up in his arms in the morning. Draco! You drive me crazy, you amazing, irritating man! 


	2. Do you feel it too?

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains SLASH, which is a relationship between two MALES. If you don't like it, please do not continue.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco poured himself a stiff drink when he arrived back at his flat. Meeting Harry had been...well. It had been a surprise, but a pleasant one. Flirting with Harry had been delicious, even though he hadn't planned on doing it. When he saw Harry looking so handsome and so surprised to see him, he knew he had to have him again.  
  
There had been so many questions that he had pushed to the back of his head. The 'what ifs.' But he had played that game too long. He wanted to get some answers now that everything was over; the war and their differences and the arguments about it. He wanted to know if there was a chance for Harry and himself. They were, after all, older and wiser now.  
  
Him and Harry...who would have thought it? They had argued and fought throughout their time at Hogwarts. Well, almost. During their last year at school, he had noticed Harry's change in attitude towards him. He had been going through shit, and had completely stopped picking on Harry and his little friends. That was when he started noticing the stares. Those amazing green eyes looking straight at him, full of questions and promises. He had tried to ignore it, he really had. After all, it wasn't as if he was gay! Okay, so he had experimented a bit, but he definitely liked girls. But Harry kept at it. The 'accidental' brushes. The longing looks. The sighs. Harry never made an obvious move but he was seducing Draco from afar.  
  
Draco had been confused by his own reaction to it. He could see Harry's desire in those startling eyes, and he felt himself being sucked in. He lived for those moments with Harry, when it was just the two of them. He noticed how Harry blushed every time their hands accidentally touched, and he was overwhelmed with longing at Harry's reaction.  
  
Then there was that night at the lake. Draco had just received a letter from his mother. Ever since Lucius had died, Narcissa had been imploring Draco not to become a Death Eater. Lucius had always wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps, but neither Draco nor his mother were very keen on it. After Lucius' death, Draco had been even more convinced that he would never follow Voldemort. He had seen enough and heard enough from his father to get an idea of what being a Death Eater was about. And he was damned if he was ever going to become one.  
  
Sitting by the lake that day, Draco had just finished reading his mother's letter. She sounded depressed and scared. He felt helpless and frustrated, hoping and praying that she would be safe. His mind had been tormented by dark, painful thoughts. That was when Harry turned up. Harry. Sweet, sensitive Harry, who had wanted him from a distance for such a long time. Harry, who had never made a move until now. Harry, who had enveloped Draco in his strong, comforting arms, and had spoken soothing words to him. Draco had looked into Harry's eyes as they broke apart, and that was when he knew he was in over his head. He drew Harry to himself and kissed him with everything he had.  
  
Harry was surprised at first, but he responded with a fierceness Draco would never have guessed that he was capable of. They shared fiery, passionate kisses for what could have been minutes, or could have been hours. Finally they pulled apart and lay down on the grass, breathless and panting. Draco didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to analyse it. It just felt so right, so good, and he did not want to ruin things by thinking too much.  
  
So their relationship blossomed; their encounters getting more amorous every time they met. It wasn't long before they had shed all their inhibitions and become one with each other, but they still hadn't talked about what exactly was going on between them. When they finally did have 'The Conversation,' both Draco and Harry had admitted to being in love with the other. They remained a couple after Hogwarts and eventually moved in together.  
  
Living with Harry had been Heaven. But it had been Hell too. Their views were such polar opposites that they argued about almost everything. And then there was the issue of Harry's jealousy. Harry had always suffered from low self-esteem and in the earlier stages of their relationship; he sulked every time a girl paid too much attention to Draco. Harry was convinced that he was not good enough for Draco, and that Draco would realise this at some point and leave him. Draco argued that Harry had many more fan-girls throwing themselves at him, but since Harry was not interested in girls anyway, he said it didn't count. He was always afraid that Draco would eventually abandon him for one of those "floozies" as he called them. Draco suspected that Harry wasn't quite comfortable with the fact that he was bisexual. To Harry, it probably seemed as if anybody was fair game to Draco.  
  
Draco sighed. What Harry hadn't realised then was that Draco had eyes only for him. Nobody lit a fire in Draco like Harry did. And nobody had ignited so much as a spark in him since Harry.  
  
He thought back to their last argument. Draco and a few other wizards had been trapped and surrounded by Death Eaters. They had not been captured yet, but it was just a matter of time. News of their predicament had reached Harry, and being Harry, he had rushed out to save Draco. He could have died because of his foolish haste, but he did it anyway. Draco and his comrades were finally rescued, but Harry had been hit by a couple of Unforgivable Curses, and was comatose for a month. Draco had spent that month convincing himself that if Harry ever woke up, the best thing for them to do would be to split up.  
  
When Harry finally recovered and went home, there had been an emotional reunion. They had spent the night in each other's arms, soothing and caressing each other. Draco did everything to show Harry how much he loved him, even though his heart broke every time the thought about what he had to do the following day.  
  
Draco would never forget the conversation they had the next morning, after waking up content in each other's arms. He had gently brushed Harry's messy hair out of his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on those soft lips that he would never taste again.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know."  
  
"You do realise we have to end this, don't you? I love you, but we can't afford to let you run around trying to save me. Face it Harry, I'm dispensable, you're not. You are vitally important in this war. They need you. You have a responsibility to them, Harry."  
  
"Fuck responsibility. I never asked for it and I don't care about it." A resigned sigh. "But you're right. This can't go on. A lot of people know about us, and they could target you. If anything ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Harry, I...you do know that I love you, don't you? I always will. But we have to do this. This is this is the right thing to do, isn't it?"  
  
A hollow laugh. "Yes, it's the right thing. And Harry Potter always does the right thing." Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, and then gently cupped Draco's face within his hands. "Draco, my love, it kills me to do this, but I'd rather see you alive without me than with me and dead."  
  
Draco continued bravely, trying to keep his voice steady. "I've already spoken to Dumbledore, and I'm scheduled to leave for Paris tomorrow. I'll join the movement there."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I...I thought it would be best to make a clean break of it."  
  
"Draco...I..."  
  
A breath-stopping hug. Unshed tears. Two men holding on as tight as they could. Wishing that they would never have to face tomorrow.  
  
"Harry, I love you, but I'm setting you free so that you can fight unencumbered. The war is going to be difficult. Find love where you can. You owe me nothing, you understand? No commitment, no strings. Maybe we can meet as friends some day."  
  
"No commitment, no strings. Wow, how fucking noble."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, you know that's the way it has to be."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I love you too. Maybe we will meet as friends...some day."  
  
That night, they made desperate, passionate love. They were trying to cling on to what would be gone the next day, trying to make that night never end. But end it did, and Draco left in the morning. He couldn't bear to actually say goodbye, so he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips while he slept, and Disapparated.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Draco pulled himself out of his memories. That was all in the past, and there was nothing stopping him from pursuing Harry now. Heaven knows he had thought about it more than once. When the war ended, he had decided to talk to Harry, and had gone to find him. He had seen Harry, hounded by photographers and cameramen, fielding questions and trying to hide from the spotlight. He had also seen a young, brown-haired man with Harry, gently holding his arm and leading him away from the reporters. Draco noticed the man putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and whispering something to him...and he noticed Harry's blush. No commitment...no strings. Of course, Harry was free to love. Had he really thought that Harry would wait for him? Draco felt suffocated, nauseous. He left without speaking to Harry, and never contacted him again.  
  
A few months later, he was recruited to play professional Quidditch. He had thrown himself into his career, and had done well for himself. But a part of him always wondered...what if...?  
  
Draco sank back in his favourite armchair and put his drink down. He would be seeing Harry at the Quidditch game next weekend. Hopefully they would have a chance to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The week crawled by for Draco. He dreamed of Harry every night, and woke up sweaty and panting. What was it that Harry had done except look adorably innocent and vulnerable? Draco knew better than most that after the war, Harry was no longer innocent. Harry had seen more darkness in those few years than most people see in a lifetime. But Harry was strong. So fragile, yet strong. Delicate, yet tough. Harry was a tangled mess of contradictions, just like their relationship had been. But Draco had to talk to him. He had to find out. Harry was unattached now. What was to stop them from exploring the possibilities? They had given up enough; there was no reason for them to give up on each other.  
  
Sunday morning arrived, and Draco was at the Quidditch pitch, bright and early. He was chatting with some of the other players when he caught sight of Harry. The green-eyed wizard looked ravishing in a tight fitting white T-shirt and blue jeans. Draco could not take his eyes off him. And what was even better was that Harry seemed equally taken with Draco. Harry stared at Draco, with a silly grin on his face, before someone called out to him and brought him back to reality.  
  
The game had been...very interesting. Harry and Draco played Chasers for opposite teams. Cho was one of the Seekers, and had asked Draco to be the other Seeker, but he chose to play Chaser because that was what Harry was playing. It was thrilling to fly with Harry again, although it did feel odd to play a position he wasn't used to.  
  
Neither he nor Harry played very well that day; they flew very close to each other and both were aware of the heat between them. Draco let his eyes roam all over Harry as he flew, and he felt Harry's gaze upon him in return. He remembered that gaze on him all through their last year at Hogwarts, when Harry had started his 'Seduce Draco with My Eyes' campaign. It had worked pretty well too – Draco had to admit. He felt himself burning up under that gaze, just as he had all those years ago.  
  
They finally finished the game, Draco's team won, but it was no thanks to Draco. Cho had got to the Snitch before Martin, the other Seeker. As they descended, Draco watched Harry; his hair windswept, his face flushed from flying. Draco knew that this time, it would have to be him doing the seducing.  
  
As they landed, he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, we're having a small get together in a couple of weeks, at the Manor. It would be really nice if you could join us. A lot of our old schoolmates will be there."  
  
"That's a great idea," Cho chimed in. "Why don't you come along?"  
  
Harry gulped, and looked from Cho to Draco. "At the Manor?" he asked Draco. "Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember where it is, don't you? I could jog your memory if you like," said Draco, a small smile curling on his lips. He had many happy and steamy memories from Harry's visit to the Manor. Looking at the blush on Harry's face just then, it seemed Harry remembered too.  
  
"I'll let you know," Harry told Draco.  
  
When they were about to part ways, Harry grabbed hold of Draco's elbow, and whispered, "I want to talk to you. Now."  
  
Harry and Draco stayed behind after everyone left.  
  
"What the heck is this all about, Draco?" Harry asked, as soon as the others were out of earshot.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You're...you're flirting with me."  
  
Draco couldn't stop a grin escaping.  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"Draco, we've been through this before. We had our chance, and it's gone now. I think it's best if we both accept it and move on."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want, Harry?" Draco asked, still smiling. Harry's face had always been an open book, and he could see Harry's confusion reflected in those wide emerald-green eyes.  
  
"What about what you want?" Harry shouted. "If you want us to get together, why didn't you ever contact me before? After the war ended, I tried to get in touch with you for months. Nobody would tell me where you were; only that you were safe, and that you didn't want to see anyone. All the owls I sent came back with my letters unopened. You obviously didn't care then, why do you care now?"  
  
"I had my reasons. Besides, you seemed pretty happy, with your little brown-haired friend. Your photographs were all over the papers, always together. You didn't need me."  
  
"Brown-haired friend? Surely you don't mean Jonathan. We fought together for the Order towards the end of the war. He's a very powerful wizard, and the papers...you know how they are. But...is that why you didn't contact me? There was nothing going on between us, Draco. At least, not then. He told me that he liked me a few months later, and we went out a few times. But that was it."  
  
Harry paused as his face froze with sudden comprehension.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? At the press conference just after the war? I thought I saw you, but you left before I could speak with you. Please don't say you left because you thought I was with him."  
  
"I...you weren't with him? But I saw the way he looked at you and touched you, Harry."  
  
"Shit, Draco – you are such a bloody fool. That's why you stayed away, isn't it? No commitment, no strings. Yeah, I remembered. But I still waited for you. I wanted to be with you. Until I realised that you probably had a reason why you didn't want to be found, and I left you alone."  
  
Harry threw his head back and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"That's just great! You're such a fucking moron. The next time you make these half-witted attempts at theories, just remember that you have the brain capacity of a fucking two-year-old, alright? I can't believe that you stayed away from me just because of some ridiculous assumption that I was with someone else. Do you have any idea how much I needed you then?"  
  
Draco had squeezed his eyes shut, and was running his hands through his hair now.  
  
"Fuck, Harry, I thought I was doing the right thing okay? That's what you always do, isn't it? The right thing? The one fucking time I thought I made the right decision and let you be, and it turns around to bite me in the arse. Fuck you, Harry! You don't know how hard it was for me to do it, and it was all for you, but you don't fucking care, do you? Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it? I –"  
  
Draco was interrupted by Harry's lips pressing firmly against his. He forgot what he had wanted to say. All he could think of was the familiar feeling of Harry's soft lips on his, after so long. He pulled Harry closer and furiously returned the kiss. His hands were soon running up and down Harry's back, while Harry raked his fingers through Draco's wind-tousled hair. They kissed each other hungrily, lips meeting lips, nipping, biting, sucking...  
  
Harry moaned deep in his throat as Draco planted wet kisses down from his lips onto his neck. Draco could feel the heat rising in his body from hearing Harry, feeling Harry, tasting Harry. He felt an overwhelming desire to tear off Harry's clothes and make him his right there. With that thought he started pulling Harry's T-shirt out of his jeans.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Shhh...don't say anything, Harry."  
  
The kiss continued for a while longer before Harry pushed Draco away, both of them breathing raggedly.  
  
"No Draco, we can't do this. This is the problem with us. This chemistry or whatever it is that we have with each other. If there is to be hope for us, we have to actually talk. And I mean talk, without kissing or touching. I know my body needs you, Draco, I'm just not sure my mind is ready for that crazy roller-coaster ride again. Can we start off as friends? That's what you said back then, isn't it? 'Maybe we can meet as friends some day?' Do you still want to be friends?"  
  
Draco's breathing was getting more normal now. "Harry, you know I want a lot more than that, but you're right, we do have to talk about it. Do you want to go out for coffee some time? As friends? We can talk. And please, come to the party. I promise I won't trap you in any of our fun rooms." Draco smiled mischievously. "Unless you want me to, of course."  
  
Harry grinned. "All right. Let's do it then. How about coffee, say Wednesday, six o'clock? Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I haven't been there in a while."  
  
"You're on, Harry. See you then."  
  
Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips, and then on the cheek. Before Harry could say anything, he had started walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They met that Wednesday at the Three Broomsticks, and talked for hours. Draco found it amazing that they seemed to pick up exactly where they had left off, as if they had never been apart. They exchanged stories about the war, though Draco knew that Harry was holding back a lot. He didn't want to press Harry to talk about those times any more than he was comfortable with. Draco told him how he had come to play Quidditch for the Cannons, and about some of his relationships. Harry winced whenever he mentioned any of his past lovers, and Draco couldn't help smiling at that. It seemed like Harry hadn't quite got over his jealousy.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to worry. Nobody ever compared to you. You're still number one on my list of lovers. And to be number one on Draco Malfoy's list is no easy feat, I assure you," he teased Harry.  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, you're in the top twenty-five percent of my list, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"Hmmm...twenty-five percent, you say? Do I take it you've only been with three others then? In eight years?" Draco looked surprised.  
  
"I'm picky, alright? And it seems my standards were too high," Harry replied, blushing.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand in his, and gently kissed Harry's knuckles.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I've missed this so much. Just to be able to talk to you. I can't believe what a fool I was, to have jumped to conclusions like I did, all those years ago. I know I said we'd be friends, but I didn't know then what the future would bring. I know what I want Harry; I know what I need, and it's you. It's always been you. Always."  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed him, gently. He suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing, and sat back on his seat, nervously pulling a strand of hair behind his ears.  
  
They continued talking for a while, and by the time they were ready to leave, Draco knew that he had fallen in love with Harry again. He wasn't sure if he had ever fallen out of love with him, no matter how much he had tried to convince himself that he had. As they left the pub and got ready to Apparate back to their respective homes, Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him close. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Draco captured his mouth in a hot searing kiss. He planted kisses all over Harry's neck, licked the sensitive part that he knew drove Harry wild, and without really knowing what he was doing, started to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry made a throaty sound when Draco showered soft kisses all over his chest, gently running his fingers all over his overheated skin. As his tongue became more insistent, Harry pulled away suddenly, realising where they were.  
  
Draco looked slightly dazed. He drew back as well.  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry, Harry, I got a little carried away," said Draco, collapsing against a wall and breathing heavily. Harry leaned against him, shaking his head. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, straightened it out, and left without a word.  
  
Draco watched Harry Disapparate and sank onto the ground, holding his head in his hands. "What have I done, Harry? God, I hope I haven't scared you away." 


	3. I've wanted this for so long

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains SLASH, which is a relationship between two MALES. If you don't like it, please do not continue.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at his flat, Harry ran himself a nice hot bath, and got in with a sigh. It had been a long day, a wonderful evening, and he was thoroughly confused. Had things really changed enough between him and Draco that they could now be happy together? They'd shared a lot of wonderful times, after all.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and drifted back in time. He remembered being woken by terrible nightmares, and Draco gently holding him, whispering soft words. He remembered how Draco would usually wake up before him, and would shower and get dressed before rousing Harry with a kiss. Harry would usually mumble something and try to get Draco to cuddle with him for a while longer, and he sometimes succeeded. He remembered the rare occasions when he would get up before Draco, and just watch him sleeping. Draco looked so angelic when he slept, his soft blond hair falling on his pale face, his lips soft and slightly parted, his face a vision of beauty and bliss. Yet Draco was haunted by nightmares too, and when he did have them, Harry was there with him, holding him tight and assuring him that he would never let go.  
  
Harry sighed. They made quite a couple, with their individual neuroses and emotional baggage. Yet, somehow they had always found strength in each other. Even after they had broken up, Harry felt deep inside that if he ever asked for Draco's help, he would get it. He also knew that he would do anything for Draco, if the need arose. But where did that leave them? Were they friends? Can you call someone a friend if you want to tear his clothes off and ravish him every time you see him? Does friendship include having exceptionally erotic dreams about the person in question? Harry smiled wryly. They could never be 'just friends' – it would never be enough for either of them.  
  
But was he ready for a relationship with Draco? A part of him said "Yes, of course, why not?" But the more logical part of him wondered if he was ready to abandon his secure, predictable life for the inevitable emotional roller coaster.  
  
I'm not sure I will have a choice. One more of those kisses and I will be ripping off his clothes and getting reacquainted with that beautiful body. Oh Draco! You have no idea how much I want you right now.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Harry met Ron for lunch, as he normally did on Thursday afternoons.  
  
"Ron, I've been invited to a party next Friday. It's some kind of a get- together and there are going to be a lot of old friends from school. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Umm...at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds. "I see. So this would be Draco's party?"  
  
"Yeah. I ran into him a couple of weeks ago, and we've met again since then."  
  
"Harry, are you back together with him?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Not exactly. We are...friends, I suppose. We did kiss a couple of times, though."  
  
"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing? I remember what you went through when you were with him. Have you forgotten the number of times you turned up on my doorstep, crushed and angry because of something Draco said? And do you remember how you felt when the two of you split up?"  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his tangled hair and sighed again. "I remember, alright. It's just...things were different then. There was the war and all that went with it; the constant threat of Death Eaters, Draco's past and mine...but that was then. I'm not saying that we will definitely be happy together, but we could be, couldn't we? I just think it's a possibility worth exploring."  
  
Ron just scowled. "Well, it's your decision, obviously. I'll be here for you whatever you decide. Just think about it before you do something rash, all right? So tell me about this party then. Am I supposed to be your date or something?"  
  
Harry smiled at the mischievous grin that had replaced Ron's scowl. "That would certainly make Draco wonder. In school, he was always suspicious that there was something going on between us, no matter how much I tried to convince him otherwise."  
  
Ron chuckled and agreed to go to the party with Harry. "It will be nice to meet some of our old school friends. I hope Susan Bones will there – she was cute."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The following Friday, Harry and Ron left work together and made their way to Harry's flat. Ron changed into his party clothes, which he had brought with him. He looked smart in a khaki-coloured shirt, sleek brown trousers, and a suede jacket. Harry had selected a green silk shirt with black trousers. Draco had always liked him in green; he used to say it made him want to swim in Harry's eyes. Harry smiled at the thought – Draco sometimes said the oddest things, but it was impossible not to be completely entertained when he was around.  
  
They arrived at Malfoy Manor at around eight o'clock, and a lot of the guests had already arrived by then. Draco met them at the door, looking a little surprised to see Ron.  
  
"Hi, Harry. Ron, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in," said Draco, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry felt secretly pleased at Draco's reaction to him arriving with Ron, though he quickly quelled the thought.  
  
"I hope you don't mind – Harry asked me," said Ron smugly, remembering what Harry had told him earlier. He obviously did not want to waste a chance to get under Draco's skin.  
  
"You're Harry's date?" asked Draco, playing along. "That's not really a surprise. Harry, you wouldn't mind if I steal a dance with your date, would you? Save a dance for me, won't you, Ron?" Draco showed them in and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Ron was still gaping when Draco left. "He didn't really mean that, did he, Harry? Will he actually make me dance with him?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Knowing Draco, he probably will," he teased, seeing Ron looking even more uncomfortable.  
  
Just then a slender blonde woman walked up to them, and enveloped Ron in a warm hug.  
  
"Ronald, how nice to see you. Harry, you too," she said, hugging Harry as well.  
  
"Luna! It's wonderful to see you – how've you been? How are things at The Quibbler?" asked Ron. Luna had taken over as the editor of the Quibbler after her father was killed in one of the Death Eater attacks. She had played a small role in the war, and had got very close to Ron during that time.  
  
"Oh, the same," said Luna, with a distant smile. "We're investigating a story about an alien ship seen landing nearby. There's always something interesting to write about, you know."  
  
They began chatting amiably, and were interrupted a few minutes later by Cho, who asked Harry for a dance. "Since we didn't get to dance together at the Yule ball," she said with a smile.  
  
"But I'm a terrible dancer," Harry whined. "Honestly, I have two left feet. I –"  
  
"Harry Potter, I am not taking no for an answer. Besides, you can't be any worse than my last dance partner," said Cho, looking pointedly at Crabbe, who was refilling his drink.  
  
Harry acknowledged defeat and let Cho lead him to the dance floor, which was already crowded. He began dancing, awkwardly, but to his relief, did not notice anyone staring at his clumsy movements.  
  
"So, you and Draco," Harry started, remembering that Draco had said he and Cho were 'friends with benefits.' Harry found that he didn't like that idea much at all. "Are you together?"  
  
"Not really," said Cho. "We do go out sometimes, but we're just friends. That's mostly because of Draco though. He doesn't really let people in, you know. He's a great bloke, but there's that inner part of him that nobody seems to be able to touch."  
  
Cho paused and looked over to where Draco was gracefully dancing with a beautiful brunette who seemed enamoured with him.  
  
Harry followed her gaze and frowned at the sight. "God! What a tramp. Does she have to cling so tightly to him?" thought Harry ungraciously, before reminding himself that he was being unreasonable. After all, it wasn't as if he and Draco were together.  
  
Cho took her eyes off Draco and smiled back at Harry. "I always got the impression that he had one great love that he never really got over. In fact, I think his name was Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide, and Cho laughed. "He never really told me about it, but a couple of times, after he had broken up with someone and I asked him why, he just said, 'He's not Harry.'"  
  
Harry felt his heartbeat accelerate as he tightened his hold on Cho. She didn't seem to notice, and continued, "So anyway, we've been friends over the years, with a couple of drunken encounters thrown in. The sex was great though, so I have no regrets about those drunken moments," she added with a wink.  
  
Harry tried to hide a scowl that threatened to surface at the thought of Cho with Draco, but didn't say anything. They danced a while longer, Harry stepping on Cho's toes more than once, before Cho seemed to have had enough, and excused herself.  
  
Harry was only too happy to stop dancing and making a fool of himself. He got ready to walk back to where Ron was sitting and talking to Luna, but found himself being pulled back. He turned around and saw that Draco had grabbed a hold of his arm. Harry wasn't sure when Draco had abandoned his dance partner, but the intense look in his eyes left Harry with no doubt about his intentions.  
  
"Stay and dance with me, Harry," he said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Harry hesitated for a minute, torn between his desire to be close to Draco and the nagging voice in his head that told him that this was a bad, bad idea. He eventually allowed Draco to lead him into the furthest corner of the room, which was dimly lit and occupied by snogging couples. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips, and Harry hesitantly put his arms around Draco's neck, Draco being almost three inches taller than him. Draco was a very elegant dancer, and with him leading, it almost seemed like Harry had some grace. Almost.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and followed Draco's rhythm. The slow beats of the song drummed on, and Harry melted away into it.  
  
Oh my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long lonely time  
  
Harry sighed into Draco's neck, and Draco instinctively brought him closer. With his eyes closed, every other sensation was overwhelming, and Harry could feel his skin heating up wherever his body touched Draco's.  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
It was Draco who sighed this time, as he whispered against Harry's ear, "I've missed you so much."  
  
Harry felt himself shivering at the feel of Draco's breath, his mind lost in fond memories. Something warm and comfortable seemed to flow through his every vein. Images from the past flashed before him, images of happier times with Draco despite everything else that had been going on. He saw himself and Draco at the beach; at Auror school; strategising during the war; cuddling in bed; arguing; making up...but always with a passion so fiery it engulfed both of them entirely.  
  
I need your love, I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me  
  
Harry hardly noticed that they were barely moving by now, just swaying to the beat and holding on. When the song ended, Harry felt more alive and emotionally charged than he had felt in a long time. He drew away, took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco was gazing at him with an unimaginable tenderness, his face reflecting nothing but absolute adoration. Harry didn't know how much time passed before Draco seemed to become aware of the world around them, and looked away.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Harry," he said, softly, raising his eyes to look at Harry once more, and smiling. "And thank you for wearing green tonight – it still makes me want to swim in your eyes."  
  
Harry smiled too, not knowing what to say to that, and tried to walk away. Draco, whose hands were still around Harry's hips, had other plans, however. He gave Harry a little pull and gestured towards a little door a few feet away.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I want to show you something," he said.  
  
"If it's your bedroom, then I don't think we should be going there yet –" Harry started.  
  
"Yet?" asked Draco, his smile growing wider. "Does this mean that you want to go to my bedroom later?"  
  
"No...I mean...I just meant...Oh, you know what I meant."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Okay, not to my bedroom – yet – then. Come on, trust me. I promise I won't jump you the moment we leave this room. And Merlin knows I want to, Harry."  
  
Harry blushed, and followed Draco out through the little door. They walked through the corridor and down a flight of steps, Harry taking in the familiar surroundings. Draco finally led him into a little room with a cosy fireplace, a couch, a couple of chairs, and two wine cabinets filled with rare wines.  
  
"Can I interest you with some wine, Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I still prefer beer, Dray. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
Draco smiled at Harry's use of his pet name. Harry could tell he was pleased about it.  
  
"I've forgotten nothing about you, Harry," he replied with a little smile. He took out his wand and pointed it at the wine cabinet, which swivelled, and pushed the wine bottles out of sight. An assortment of bottled beers was now visible.  
  
"For you, Harry," Draco said, still smiling. "Take your pick."  
  
Harry picked up a Newcastle Brown, and Draco joined him. They had a few drinks together, talked a little, and finally Draco stood up.  
  
"I suppose we should be getting back to the party," he said, looking like he didn't really want to.  
  
Harry was quite giggly by now. His tolerance for alcohol wasn't very high, and after three beers, he was feeling quite silly and uninhibited. He reached out, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into his lap so that Draco's back rested against his chest.  
  
"Leaving me so soon, Dray?"  
  
Draco, looked a little dizzy himself, but seemed to be still in control – just about. "You're drunk, Harry," he said, softly.  
  
"Only intoxicated by you, sweetheart," Harry whispered, snaking his arms around Draco's chest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He nudged Draco's hair back with his nose, and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on the back of Draco's neck.  
  
Draco sighed deeply, then struggled half-heartedly out of Harry's grasp. He stood up, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Not like this, Harry," he said, turning around and placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry deepened the kiss and Draco was lost in it for a moment. He withdrew from it soon, though, much to Harry's disappointment. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning, Harry. We will get together when you know you want to, not when you're too drunk to know the difference."  
  
Draco muttered a partial sobriety spell on Harry, and Harry immediately felt his head clear. He still felt a bit tipsy, but much more in control of himself.  
  
They returned to the party, and Draco left Harry to mingle with the other guests. Harry was soon surrounded by old friends, and spent the rest of the evening talking and dancing. His eyes kept drifting over to Draco though, watching him play the perfect host, looking as elegant and desirable as he ever had.  
  
As the party wound down and the guests began to leave, Harry decided he had better get going as well. He looked for Ron, and found him dancing happily with Luna. He caught his attention, and gestured that he was leaving. Ron smiled and waved, clearly not interested in leaving just then. Harry chuckled, and searched for Draco, who was now chatting with Cho and a few other friends.  
  
As he caught Draco's eye to tell him he was ready to leave, Draco said something to his friends, and walked towards Harry.  
  
"Harry, why don't you stay here tonight? Er...you could help me clean up. This place will be a mess by the time everybody's gone. It's only going to be supervising the house-elves, but it would be more fun if I had company. Please."  
  
Harry had certainly not been expecting this. "But...I...um...I don't have a change of clothes, Draco. I can't –"  
  
Draco smiled mischievously. "If you absolutely insist on wearing clothes tonight, I can lend you some of mine," he purred. "Come on, stay with me – we can talk. We've got so much to catch up on anyway. What do you say?" He gave Harry his most innocent, pleading look, and Harry knew he could not refuse.  
  
"All right, but I'll sleep in the guest bedroom."  
  
"Of course, where else?" asked Draco, still smiling mischievously.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ron had not been particularly pleased when Harry told him that he would be spending the night, and when Harry tried to convince him that he would be okay, Ron rolled his eyes and left. When the last of the guests had departed, Draco surveyed the damage and shrugged. He knew the house-elves would have the rooms spick-and-span by the next morning.  
  
He took Harry by the hand and led him to the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Draco, where's your mother?" asked Harry, suddenly realising that Draco had not mentioned Narcissa at all. "Is she in the Manor?"  
  
"Mother's in France right now," said Draco, looking away. "It's part of her treatment for depression. She's doing a lot better now."  
  
"I'm glad," said Harry, knowing how worried Draco had always been about his mother's health. "How about you? I never thought you would end up living at the Manor. I know it doesn't hold the fondest memories for you."  
  
"Well, Mother's been so frail, and..." Draco sighed. "I did want to move out, but kept postponing it. Besides, it's not so bad anymore. I've enjoyed redecorating, and you would not recognise some of the rooms from when you were here before. Do you want the grand tour of the new and improved Malfoy Manor?" Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry with a flourish, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Sounds good," said Harry, accepting Draco's hand and trying to tell himself that it was just static that caused his fingers to tingle at the touch.  
  
Harry followed Draco into each room, marvelling at how much Draco had transformed the Manor. When Harry had seen it last, it had been a cold, depressing place, but it was vibrant and alive now, artistically decorated and full of beautiful colours. Harry was impressed.  
  
"You should help me redecorate my flat, Draco. It could really do with a makeover."  
  
Draco finally led Harry into his bedroom, which had changed beyond Harry's imagination. It was warm and cosy, with a huge four-poster bed in the center. A collection of attractive furniture made it look very welcoming and comfortable. There was also a little fireplace in which a cheerful little fire was now flickering.  
  
Harry looked around the room, and was overwhelmed by memories. He remembered the countless times he had lain on the bed with Draco, cuddled in his arms, their bodies pressed together, the heat too much for either of them to resist. He remembered their skirmishes on the floor, remembered wrestling in the bath, remembered late night discussions which usually ended very pleasantly. Suddenly, it hit him – no matter how much he tried to deny it, he needed Draco, wanted him, and quite possibly was still in love with him. He turned to face Draco.  
  
"Dray, do you think we could ever be just friends?" he asked.  
  
Draco looked at him for a long moment before replying. "Well, I don't really have many friends whom I want to throw on my bed and ravish," he said with a smile. "I don't know Harry – I can't explain it. I didn't think it would be like this if we ever met again. I didn't realise how much I want you; how much I love you."  
  
He stared deeply into Harry's eyes and continued, "I do still love you, Harry. I don't want to forget all that we had. I think that if we give it a shot, we can be happy again. I love you so much Harry...I've missed you so much."  
  
He stepped closer and cupped Harry's face in his hands. He leaned in for a tender kiss, and Harry was lost in the softness of his lips.  
  
"Dray – I know I've been running away from this, but it's only because I'm scared of losing you again if we do get together. The last time, I was broken. I know we decided to separate for the right reasons, but it hurt so badly. I missed you so much I was dying inside. I never want to go through that again."  
  
"I'll never leave you again, Harry. I wouldn't be able to."  
  
This time it was Harry who pulled Draco towards him, and captured his mouth in a hungry, inviting kiss. Draco parted his lips as Harry's tongue glided over his bottom lip. Draco met Harry's tongue with his own, and there was a frantic duel between the two, which ended with Draco kissing a path across Harry's cheek to that sensitive spot on his neck. Harry closed his eyes, and made a small, contented sound. Draco smiled, but couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure when Harry nibbled and sucked on his earlobe. Draco gently moved Harry towards the bed, and they fell on it, their bodies desperately trying to maintain contact all the way.  
  
"You're quite the seducer," Harry whispered to Draco, who was now lying on top of him, their legs still dangling over the edge of the bed.  
  
"And you're irresistible. Oh God, Harry, I want you so much. I've wanted you for so long," said Draco, kissing Harry again with a fierce desperation, as his hands moved downwards, unbuttoning Harry's shirt. His mouth followed his hands, nipping and sucking along Harry's neck and collarbone then down Harry's chest, then his stomach. Harry whimpered as Draco placed hot, wet kisses on his sensitive skin.  
  
"Dray..." Harry moaned. "Yes..."  
  
Harry's reactions were fuelling Draco's own need, and he doubled his efforts, covering every inch of Harry's chest and stomach with his mouth and tongue. Just as Draco was about to unbuckle Harry's belt, Harry pulled him back up and covered his face with hot, hungry kisses. Draco groaned loudly in Harry's mouth as his hands reached up to touch Harry's face and hair. Harry quickly took off Draco's shirt and both of them felt the heat as they pressed against each other, skin on skin. They ran their hands over each other's bodies, savouring the feeling that they had denied themselves for so long.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Harry mumbled, rubbing his face on Draco's soft golden chest hair. "You're so beautiful, Dray. I've dreamed about this for so long."  
  
He continued kissing Draco, slowly unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them off, while Draco returned the favour. Within a matter of seconds their boxers were off as well, and they were grinding against each other with a furious intensity, their hands and mouths roaming freely on each other's bodies  
  
"Oh God, Draco...faster..."  
  
"Harry...mmm...Yes! Feels...so...good..."  
  
Harry arched his body upwards into Draco, as they thrust and rubbed against each other, screaming and panting. They were both much too aroused to prolong the encounter, and before long they climaxed in each other's arms, each crying out the other's name as they held on tight.  
  
When their frantic breathing had returned to its normal level, Draco slowly moved off Harry, and they cuddled, kissing each other gently and tenderly.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" Harry mumbled, placing a kiss on Draco's forehead. "I just can't believe we waited this long."  
  
"I know – but it was well worth the wait, darling. Whatever happens, we'll face the future together. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," said Harry, snuggling closer to Draco as he pulled the covers over both of them. "I suppose I shall not insist on wearing clothes tonight, then."  
  
Draco chuckled and began gently tracing the scars on Harry's chest. "So many new scars, Harry. Where did you get this one?" he asked, running his fingers down a deep scar across Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry took a hold of his hand and gently kissed each finger. "Not now, Dray. I don't want to talk about that now."  
  
Draco smiled as Harry began taking each of his fingers into his mouth and gently sucking on them. "What do you want to talk about then, Harry?"  
  
Harry rose with a feral grown and quickly straddled Draco's hips. He leaned down to kiss Draco's temple.  
  
"I...  
  
Kissed his eyelids.  
  
"...don't want..."  
  
Kissed his lips.  
  
"...to talk..."  
  
Kissed his collarbone.  
  
"...about anything..."  
  
Licked his left nipple.  
  
"...tonight."  
  
As Harry dove his tongue into his belly button, Draco arched up to him with a whimper.  
  
"Ah! You win, Harry, no more talking tonight..."  
  
He found himself incapable of coherent speech as Harry moved lower. He closed his eyes and twirled his fingers around Harry's unruly locks as he was overtaken by waves of pleasure.  
  
"Mmm...God! Harry!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They spent the night getting reacquainted with each other's bodies, and discovering the changes that the years apart had brought. It was beautiful and loving, much like the last night they had spent together in its intensity, but yet so different. While the other had been grasping at the last chance for happiness, this night spoke of a future together; it spoke of forever.  
  
When they finally curled up against each other and drifted off to sleep, Harry dreamed of new beginnings, of an eternity with Draco, and a smile played on his lips, even as he slept.  
  
One thought flitted through his mind, "Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day."  
  
**The End** 


End file.
